


Superglue Suprises

by TiffanyC1



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e02 Family, Friendship, Gen, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyC1/pseuds/TiffanyC1
Summary: How did Gibbs know about Tony putting Superglue on McGee's keyboard





	Superglue Suprises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Tony was the first person Gibbs saw when he stalked into the office, not that unusual since Tony did tend to be in early to catch up on reports and paperwork. What was unusual was Tony carefully putting what looked like Superglue on McGee’s keyboard.

“DiNozzo! What the hell are you doing?”

Tony looked up with his guilty little boy smile, “Cheering myself up, Boss.”

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow, “By putting glue on McGee’s keyboard?”

Tony shrugged, “I’ve been waiting for a special occasion.”

Gibbs briefly considered telling him to quit, but stopped himself. After the depressing end of his undercover assignment and the implosion of his relationship with Jeanne Benoit, Tony deserved some cheering up and if playing a prank on McGee was the ticket, then Gibbs was all for it. He saw Tony looking at him with some fear like he was expecting a headslap, but Gibbs decided to surprise him.

“Make sure you put some on the ENTER key.” He smiled at Tony’s stunned face and headed downstairs to give Abby her morning Caff-Pow and see if any cases had come in, though he hoped they’d hold off for awhile so he could see McGee’s reaction to Tony’s surprise, it promised to be a good one.

When Gibbs came back from Abby’s lab, he could see the amusement in Tony’s which made McGee’s obvious aggravation worth it. Even though he’d never admit it, he’d put up with a DiNozzo prank everyday if only to see Tony’s eyes sparkling with laughter the way they should be. For that, anything was worth it.

The End


End file.
